jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 3 is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The team reunites with Tony Stark (a.k.a Iron Man), who is dealing with personal issues after the events in Jaden joins The Avengers and Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. A terrorist named the Mandarin makes several attacks, which makes Tony issue a threat to him. Trivia *Patrick Dragonheart will guest star in this. *This marks the debut of Lea, Wander and Sylvia. *This will begin the initiation into the Avengers for the recent members of the team, such as Aqua, Tammy, DJ, Lea and Discord. *Xion summons Jack Frost during the battle against Aldrich Killian. *A prologue will be featured in this Adventure. *At the end, Tony gives Jeffrey blueprints to create JARVIS Mark II. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: The Dark World. Scenes Jeffrey and Jaden mention the Avengers *Aqua: Hey, Jeffrey dear. You've got a letter. *Jeffrey: Really? From who? *Aqua: *reads it* From "Mr. Tony Stark." *Jeffrey: ...! Tony? I hadn't heard from him since we were with the Avengers. *Tammy: Who are the Avengers? *Jaden: Well, first there's Iron Man, who fights with this special suit that he invented himself. *Jeffrey: Then there's Bruce Banner, a scientist who got exposed to gamma radiation, and now can turn into a big green strong monster called the Hulk when he gets angry. *Jesse: And there's Captain America. A legendary hero who got injected with a special serum and became strong and fights with a shield. He was frozen for 70 years until today. *Xion: There's also Thor, a god of thunder from a place called Asgard. He wields a powerful hammer that he can use to summon powerful lightning. *Alexis: And Black Widow. A Russian martial artist. *Puss in Boots: The last one is Hawkeye, an expert marksman with a bow and some arrows. *DJ: Wow.... They sound awesome! *Wander: They sound SUPER awesome! *Aqua: Um... Jeffrey? *Still holds the letter* *Jeffrey: ...? Oh! *takes it and begins to read it* "Dear Jeffrey, how's life? Better yet, how's your wife?" *blushes red upon reading that* He had to say that. *Beetles: Wow. I'm surprised he's heard about your marriage. *Jeffrey: I've sort of mentioned it to him. Anyway..."As for me, things have been really strange for me. Especially since New York. Heard you and Jaden had combined your teams. As if your teams weren't crazy enough already. But I got no complaints. Speaking of which, how's he doing? Did he manage to learn something?" *sighs* Tony and I are gonna have some words about that. Sorry, bro. *Jaden: No offense taken. *Jeffrey: "You and Banner really saved my skin back at New York. Guess I owe you both one. Although I'm STILL trying to accept the fact that you're part dragon. But enough of that. If you and Jaden are interested, come over to my place in Malibu. Bring your team. Just for fun on the holidays. Write back if you decide to, but with one of those message robots of yours. I actually like those things. Signed, Tony Stark.". *Tammy: Wow! We're gonna meet Iron Man?! *DJ: Awesome! *Jaden: ...! Oh yeah! That's right! The newest members need to become official Avengers, bro! *(The cubs became surprised by this) *Discord: Where do I sign up? *Jeffrey: We'll have to talk to Nick Fury first. *May: Who's that? *Jeffrey: The leader of S.H.E.I.L.D. *B.E.N: You really think he'll let us become Avengers too? *Jeffrey: He might. *Jaden: But for now, let's visit Tony. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. Caution *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps* *Jaden: What's up, Winged Kuriboh? *Winged Kuriboh: *chirps and points to Aldrich* *Jaden: You're saying Aldrich is hiding something? *Winged Kuriboh: *nods* * Jeffrey: Hm... * Aqua: Is something wrong dear? * Jeffrey: I got this feeling about him too. * Xion: Like something's not right, daddy? *Jeffrey: Yes, sweetie. *Tammy: Not right with what? *Jeffrey: With Aldrich. I sense darkness in his heart. Looking for Clues *(Down in Tony Stark's lab) *J.A.R.V.I.S.: I've complied a Madarin database for you, sir. *Jeffrey: Hm... *J.A.R.V.I.S.: Drawn from S.H.I.E.L.D., F.B.I., and C.I.A. intercepts. Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction. *(Tony sets up a hologram of the crime scene at the Chinese Theater) *Jeffrey: *carefully looks around* *Tony: *gets up off his seat and walk into the hologrram reconstruction* Okay. What've we got here? * * *Tony: No bomb parts found in a 3-mile radius of the Chinese Theater. *Jaden: ....? Come again? *Jeffrey: It means there were no bombs found anywhere at the Theater. *Tony: He's still got a lot to learn. *Jeffrey: Let ME worry about Jaden's learning skills, okay? Please. *Tony: You're right. I don't have time to tutor him anyway. *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* *Aqua: *to Jeffrey* You were right about him, dear. *Jeffrey: Yeah. Attacked at Tony's house * Hansen: Do we need to worry about that? * (On TV, a helicopter launches a missile at Tony's house!) *Princess Cadence: *gasps* *Patrick: Missile!!! Ellen Brandt *(Tony and the Justice Guardians arrive at a bar called Walkers) *Jaden: This is it. We should find Chad Davis' mother here. *Jeffrey: Right. *Spike: Let's just hope she can give us some answers. *Shining Armor: And get us one step closer to finding and stopping the Mandarin. The REAL Mandarin *Jaden: ....! Who is this clown?! *Jeffrey: ...Now I'm confused. *Stark: Heard, enough. You're not him. The Mandarin, the real guy, where?! Where's the Mandarin?! Where is he?! *Jeffrey: Start talking, you slime! *Mandarin: Whoa whoa whoa! *is backed down in a chair* He's here! He's here, but he's not here! He's here but he's not here. *Stark: What do you mean? *Meowth: You better start making sense here! *Mandarin: It's complicated. Hey, it's complicated, alright? *Stark: It is? *Mandarin: It's complicated. *Jeffrey: Well, make it uncomplicated. Who are you? *Stark: *to the ladies* Ladies, out! Get out of the bed, get in the bathroom. *(The women head to the bathroom) *(The Mandarin tries to crawl away on the floor) *Jeffrey: HEY!! *(Stark shoots the floor as a warning to the Mandarin) *Patch: *growls* *Tammy: Get back where you were!!!! *DJ: Move it! *(The Mandarin gets back in his chair) *Jeffrey: *points his Keyblade at the Mandarin* *Jesse: Start talking!! Who are you?! * Truths revealed *Maya: Extremis is practically stable- *Tony: We're telling you, it isn't!!!! *Jeffrey: We've seen what it can do! It's dangerous! *Tony: We're on the street, people are going bang, they're panting the walls. *Xion: People are getting killed because of this! *Tony: You're kidding yourself. *Maya: Than help me fix it. *(She shows a name tag with a formula written on the back) *DJ: Huh? Battle against the Extremis Users *Tony Stark: What're you waiting for? It's Christmas. *does the gesture for the cross* Take 'em to church. *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* Let's do this. *Jesse: The best way to beat these guys is with ice power!!! *Xion: ...! *smiles* And i know someone who can give us the ice power we need! *summons her Keyblade* Courage! *(Icy magic is created from her Keyblade, and from the magic.... Jack Frost is summoned) *Jack Frost: Wooooooooooo hooooooooooo!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Hi, Jack! *Jack Frost: *smiles* Xion!!!! *high-fives Xion* *Xion: *high-fives him back* *Jack Frost: *sees Killian's men hot from the Extremis* Whoa! What happened to these guys?! *Jesse: Let's just say they went mad with power! Can you help us out? * Jack Frost: No problem! *freezes on an Extremis man in his place, killing him* *Xion: Nice shot! *Jack Frost: Thanks! I'll get some more!! * *Nails: *shoots two of Killian's men* Come on!!! Die already!!! Die!!! *Jack Frost: *uses an ice attack on the two men* *Nails: ...! Thanks! These guys just won't die easily!! *Meowth: Guns obviously won't work on them. *Nails: What else am I supposed to use?! *Meowth: Don't look at me! I'm as scared as you are! *(An Extremis man is about to blast the two with fire) *Aqua: Deep freeze!!!! *uses Blizzard on the Extremis man* *Xion: Deep Freeze!!! *uses Blizzard on three of Killian's men* *Jaden: Deep Fr-!!! *(An Extremis man grabs Jaden and heats up his arms) *Jaden: *Screams in pain from the heat* *Aqua: *punches the Extremis man* Get away from my little brother!!! *Jaden: Ow.... Now I know how meat on a grill feels... *Aqua: Heal! *uses Cure on Jaden* *Jaden: ...! *stands up* Thanks, big sis!!! *Aqua: You're welcome, little bro. *Tammy: *takes a DEEP breathe and freezes several Extremis users in their tracks* * Epilogue/The Creation of JARVIS Mark II *Jaden: *spots a specific present under the Christmas tree and reads the tag* ..... Hey, Jeffrey. This one is for you. *Jeffrey: ...? *picks it up* *Aqua: *checks the tag* ...! It's from Tony. *Jeffrey: I wonder what he gave me. *Xion: *smiles* Open it, daddy! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he opens the present* *(Everyone else watches) *Jeffrey: *smiles* It's a computer disc. For an A.I. *Alexis: *smiles* It must be the same thing he used to create J.A.R.V.I.S. *Xion: *smiles* Awesome. *Aqua: *smiles* I guess Tony thought you might want one yourself. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* Guess so. It's a nice gift. *Tammy: Are you gonna build it, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: Of course. *DJ: *smiles* Cool! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Jaden: *smiles* What a cool gift! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, little bro. *(Later in Jeffrey's lab) *Jeffrey: *typing on his computer* Just about finished. Only one more thing to add. *Xion: What's that? *Jeffrey: *smiles* A voice. And i found the perfect one. *Xion: *smiles* Yeah? *Jeffrey: You'll see in a sec. *(After a minute of typing...) *Computer Voice: Greetings. I am JARVIS Mark II, Artificial Intelligence butler. *Xion: ...!!! Hey. That sounds like- *Jeffrey: Yep. Alfred. I decided to honor Bruce as well. *Xion: *smiles* What a generous thing, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *JARVIS Mark II: Merry Christmas, sir. *Jeffrey: Merry Christmas, JARVIS. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films Category:Disney Films